


A War of Our Own - Part 7

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [7]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The heroes finally head to Pretorricane, and are swept up in conflicts far beyond anything they'd prepared for.A tide is coming. Can any avoid being swept away?
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284
Kudos: 1





	A War of Our Own - Part 7

We rejoin our heroes in the Umbral Fang’s hideout, awaiting their journey to Pretorricane. They each attend to various activities as they prepare. Azael and Senna first go to the quartermasters to obtain foodstuffs for their journey. While they are there, Azael speaks with one of the Fang officers, Dandrel, about the possibility of possession by another entity. Dandrel says that she is unaware of such powers, and that Azael would have to ask someone else for details on such things.

Meanwhile, Shana goes to speak with Atrax once more about Solace Glassia, expressing her doubts about the other Reaper. Atrax reiterates his firm advocation for Solace’s character, and points out that despite Solace now knowing that a group of rebels such as them exists, the Umbral Fang fears no reprisal from Solace. That, to Atrax, stands as a clear indication of Solace’s rectitude. Shana remains unconvinced, but departs from him amicably.

Johannes pays a visit to his prisoners, and finds them in varied spirits. Gabriel remains incensed at him for defeating her, hurling insults. But Solomon is in a more somber state. He says to Johannes that their group’s victory was clearly the work of destiny, and that judgement has passed upon him for his failure. Unable to derive much from the two Angels, Johannes takes his leave.

The group convenes in the armory to obtain a few extra weapons for the journey. Azael in particular acquires five sets of a sword and shield to carry with them on their journey. Shortly afterwards, Frey approaches them and says the Mokriss is waiting for them.

The group heads to Rackam’s office, where Mokriss grumbles at them for their slowness. He opens a latch inside the clock to reveal a hidden staircase leading down. This leads the group to a concealed chamber with a glowing rune. Mokriss explains that this rune will serve as a one-way portal, taking the group directly to Pretorricane. They will have to find their own way back to Los Monstruos afterwards. Senna leaps forward right away, declaring that the last one in is a rotten egg, and vanishes. Soon, the rest of the group follows suit, and soon are whisked away...

When the light clears, the group finds themselves in the far-off land of Pretorricane. The lush greenery is a stark contrast to the lands they were in before, and despite hearing that the war was raging quite harshly in this land, they find it all quite peaceful. Shana retrieves a map that Pike drew for them, pointing them to one of the ritual cites in this region. After a bit of mis-reading, which Johannes is able to correct, the group presses on towards their goal.

However, before they arrive, they find a group of Mogwai scavenging in the fields. The group leader, a Tanuki, identifies himself as Grift, and tells the heroes that this region has fallen almost totally under the influence of the Humans. Mogwai have all fled south away, abandoning everything northward. He also points out that there are now two Human camps, one of which moved in somewhat recently. Thanking them for this information, the heroes move on towards the ritual cite.

Once they reach it, the Rakshasa brothers agree to stand watch outside while the heroes head into the cite. However, shortly after entering, May once more falls under the same effect as they observed in Pretorricane, rambling about someone needing her. Vralise takes May off to try and restrain her, while the heroes press forward.

Up a small rise, sheltered by a hill, the heroes do indeed find another of the pools... and three figures waiting for them...

A woman approaches them, saying she has been waiting for them to arrive. She knows that they have been meddling with the affairs of the Gods, and that this interference now comes to an end. With a wave of her staff, she let’s her two creatures loose, and the heroes are thrown in the fight of their lives.

The three enemies before them are like nothing the heroes have faced before. One in particular, a sword-wielding fiend called Raze, cleaves fiery swaths through them, heedless of their attempts to stop it. With the force of an inferno, it goes so far as strike Azael near fatally, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile, the necromancer in the back duels with Shana, unleashing terrible magics that she claims are from the Old Gods. Just as it seems the fight will turn against the heroes, Vralise returns, unleashing a wave of healing that snatches them from the brink. However, as she joins the battle, her eyes fall on one of their foes... and she trembles.

“Val...?”

Finally, after a grueling struggle, the heroes manage to render their three foes unconscious, and take a moment to catch their breath. In the calm, Vralise points to the female attacker and identifies her as Val, the missing Conjurer she had been searching for all this time. It is clear to all of them now that these two figures, Raze and Val, are two Conjurers, changed by the eldritch pools, which was the fate they rescued May from. Chilled by this knowledge, the group takes the three out of the cite down to where the Rakshasa brothers are waiting to see what to do next.

Raze and Val are kept restrained, while the heroes attempt to rouse and interrogate the Necromancer, Despoil. The woman is successfully awakened, though she is hardly forthright with any useful information. The group attempts to threaten her to speak, and at last she says that she will. But rather than her own voice, she speaks in a cacophonous roar of mingled voices. The terrible voices tell the heroes that they will all be swept away by the rising tide that comes for them. Then, with a horrible choking sound, Despoil is throttled to death by an unseen power, rendering her silent as the grave.

Nonplussed by this display, the heroes look to one another for some sign. Senna, with her Oracular expertise, definitely confirms that whatever overcame the Necromancer at that moment was some kind of influence of another power. She had not spoken of her own accord in her final moments. Chilled as they are by this revelation, the heroes are given very little time to contemplate it before Flexo comes over with grim news. They have company.

A group of Human soldiers approaches them, demanding to know who they are and what their business is. At first the group is unsure how to proceed, but May steps forward almost at once, pleading with her fellow Humans for help. She begs her allies to go with them and ask them for help. Obviously, as they are on opposite sides of this fight, the Mogwai are hesitant. But after some communication with their leader, the Humans are authorized to bring a group of the Mogwai with them to their camp, provided they relinquish their weapons. Shana, Senna, May, and Verticus follow the Humans, while Azael, Johannes, Vralise, and the Rakshasa brothers stay behind to watch Raze and Val.

May and her Mogwai friends arrive at a heavily fortified Human camp, and are soon brought before its leader, a woman with a mechanical staff, and her three officers.

The woman appears to be preoccupied, and gives the task of interrogating the newcomers to her second in command, Ishmael. The man steps forward without hesitation, and begins the work of debriefing their strange guests.

He begins by asking what the Mogwai are doing here, and what their overall goals are. The heroes remain somewhat coy, giving as limited answers as seems prudent when in such company. But Ishmael is persistent, and continues to browbeat them for more details. Finally, after getting very little clarity, he turns his attention to May, asking her directly when the last time she had received proper attention. After she timidly admits to not having a proper meal in about a week’s time, Ishmael instructs that his soldiers take care of her personally. May is escorted away to be attended to by her fellow Humans.

After this interrogation, Ishmael turns to his commander, Alquin, and says that he has had about as much success as can be managed. Alquin thanks him, and says that she will handle the rest, instructing him instead to go and retrieve the rest of their allies from the woods. While he goes to do that, Alquin asks the heroes present if they have heard the name Melina before. They answer very reservedly that they have heard the name, and that they heard rumors that she was here in Pretorricane, but nothing further. Clearly dissatisfied with this answer, Alquin sets a guard over the Mogwai and waits for the rest to be gathered.

Back in the woods, Johannes takes a moment to ask Brainy about these two Conjurers, and wonders if the device can extract any essence from them. Brainy demonstrates that the device is trying to extract something similar to Mogwai essence, but is failing. This, to him, indicates that whatever force is upon these Conjurers is similar to the power that exists within Mogwai, and that he may be able to recalibrate the machine to extract it, as well.

Shortly thereafter, Ishmael and his forces appear, demanding the Mogwai come with him to their camp. Reluctant as they are, the group complies with his orders, and are soon taken to Alquin’s camp.

Once reunited, the group is quickly surrounded and placed under strict watch. Shana and Senna explain what transpired, and May tells them how delighted she is that she’s finally been able to get some proper care and attention. Shana is a little distressed by this revelation, wondering if May is happier here than with her. May tries to assure the Reaper, though it’s clear she has enjoyed being among her own people.

It is then that Ishmael points to the device Brainy holds, and wonders what it is. Brainy explains that it is a device used to extract Mogwai essence that he created. Ishmael brings it to the attention of his commander, and when Alquin looks at it, her countenance darkens. She accuses the Mogwai of lying to her, pointing to this device as proof. This device was clearly made by Melina, clearly showing that the Mogwai had associated with the woman in the past. She denounces Brainy for trying to claim to have made it himself, stating that she would recognize Melina’s work anywhere.

Finally, reluctantly, Brainy confesses that indeed, he is not the device’s maker. He received it from another Human some time ago, though he did not know the woman’s name. This news comes as a shock to the heroes, and Johannes in particular flies into a rage, smashing a nearby crate. He demands to know what terrible things this device might have done to them, and fumes at Brainy for deceiving them all this time. Brainy is without meaningful response, hanging his head in shame.

After examining the device thoroughly, Alquin returns it, stating that it appears to perform no other function than the one Brainy stated. She then decides to offer the Mogwai a chance to endear themselves to her. She says that Melina’s camp is somewhat nearby, and that Alquin has been trying to get a set of orders from Melina. The Mogwai, accompanied by Alquin’s aids, Petra and Gladys, will go to Melina’s camp to try and get the orders. Alquin says that, if their relationship to Melina is as she suspects, it will be quite an interesting meeting. With no recourse open to them, the Mogwai accept the Human’s offer.

They settled in to rest themselves for the meeting, needing time to recoup their strength after the savage battle earlier. A solemn mood is upon them all. Big Sean speaks up in defense of his brother, trying to say that even if he did lie, it was only for a cause he thought was worthy. This does a small amount to mollify the party, but they remain in low spirits as they await what will come...

* * *

Solomon sat in his cell, wings drooping, spirit broken. He had failed. There was nothing left for him in this world. He awaited his own end with quite solemnity. He would not flee from his fate. Just as he spared not those he deemed worthy of judgement, he would not seek himself be spared from that same judgement.

If only his companion could show such equanimity.

Gabriel continued to rant and rail at her fate, unable to accept the truth that was so obvious to Solomon. He almost pitied her now, as she refused to look at him, quietly plotting her eventual escape. She would see soon enough. Their fates were fixed. Destiny could not be controverted.

Save for divine intervention.

And it was then, in that nadir of darkness, that a light burst upon Solomon’s gaze. He shrank back at the sight of it, wondering what he was seeing. Gabriel too turned to face this intruder, wings splayed in threat.

“Who are you?”

A woman appeared from the light, a knowing smile on her face.

“I am here to save you, wayward children.”

Solomon blinked as she surveyed this figure in amazement. She appeared Human, but something about her was.... different. Not Mogwai, but not fully Human either. It was unlike anything he had seen before. And yet his stupor was not so great that he lacked the presence of mind to turn around and look to the guards that still waiting in this prison.

The two guards, a Reaper and a Werewolf, were still idly talking amongst themselves, apparently paying no mind to his intruder.

“They can neither see nor hear me,” the woman stated as though perceiving Solomon’s thoughts, “you needn’t worry about them.”

Solomon turned back to the figure with narrowed eyes. “Then what do you want with us?”

“Simple,” she said, her smile curling even more, “I wish to give you a chance to redeem yourselves. You have clearly fought for what you deemed to be a righteous cause, only to miserably fail. I merely wish to give you a chance to serve a new master, one more worthy of your allegiance. Or should I say... masters.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked, the edge in her voice shifting to interest.

“I,” the woman said, waving grandly, “am the voice of the Old Gods of Solum. The beings that made this world, and all Mogwai on it. Even the Queen in all her pomp is but a babe compared to the masters I serve. And you too, may serve them, if you desire.”

“What do these Old Gods want with us?” Solomon queried, feeling his own heart inclining to these strange portents.

“Do as you were before: striking down those worthy of judgement. Only this time, instead of the fickle whims of Humans, you will now serve the inexorable will of the Gods.” And she showed her teeth with her grin. “Could any cause be more worthy?”

“These Old Gods...” Solomon wondered, “what do they wish to achieve? How will our efforts be of any use to them?”

“A tide is rising, my dear Mogwai,” the woman explained, “and it will sweep away all those who have defiled Solum. Human, Mogwai, or any creature. All will be cleansed to make way for their glorious return, and only those worthy shall be spared. This is the cause for which your blades shall be called.”

The two Angels looked at each other. They had known one another for most of their lives. In many ways, their thoughts aligned without words. And in this instance, their shared look revealed their mutual surety.

Both knelt before this figure, wings folded in reverence, and as one they stated “We are yours to command.”

The woman’s smile was beatific. “Excellent! Then I bid you have patience. In time, I will free you from these bonds, and you shall begin your new role in service to the true Gods of Solum.”

“Milady,” Solomon asked, head raised as if to the sun. “By what name shall we call you?”

Once more the woman’s smile widened, as if she saw something in his words that deeply amused her.

“You may call me... Whist.”


End file.
